Why can't you love me?
by KyraKuran
Summary: Tori's twin sister comes to Hollywood arts, and everyone loves her, except the one that she loves. what will happen? Beck/OFC


How do I make you love me?

You see, my twin sister got into HA, Hollywood arts, and I was stuck at a public school. Boys lined up for miles, hoping to play buddy-buddy, to get close to my sister. It hurt; I was as pretty as her, if not prettier, but does that matter, nope!

Well I first met beck and Jade at our house, I loved Jade, she always spoke what was on her mind, and she loved scissors. Tori and her hated each other, I think it's because Jade has a hold on Beck and Tori likes him. Everybody can tell.

Well, now that my sister is enrolled in Hollywood arts, my parents want me to go, but I don't have any special talents. My sister is better than me in everything, well, not singing, but I don't want to just sing. I want to act, and be famous. But I doubt that will ever happen.

"This is your first day!" My mom sang. I nodded and picked at my eggs.

"what's the matter?" My dad asked. I had to admit, I was their favorite.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous." Iu said.

They all smiled. "I was too, but you get used to it, and you have friends." Tori said. You know, I really don't think she's that bad, she's nice where it counts.

"I know, but what if no one else likes me?" I asked.

"They won't" Said Trina. I glared at her, so did Tori.

"They'll love you." She said. I sighed and put my plate on the counter.

"Should we get going?" I asked. Tori nodded and we piled into my little car. It was a bug. Trina got stuck in the VERY tiny back seat. My car was a light blue and almost everybody loved it. Well, except Trina.

"So how do we get there?" I asked. Tori giggled and then gave me the directions. THE SCHOOL WAS HUGE! And there was like a billion kids there. Me and Tori went to go get my schedule.

"You got Sikowitz's class first, that's awesome, I'm in there, and so is everyone else!" Tori cheered. I smiled and we walked to class.

"Mr. Sikowitz?" tori called out. I raised an eyebrow as a middle aged man stepped out holding a coconut and stared at Tori.

"yes?" He asked.

"This is my twin sister, Ashlynn." I smiled and waved.

"Great Gatsby! You two look almost exactly alike!" I giggled.

"That's because we are twins." Tori said. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Aww, shes so cute." He said. I raised both my eyebrows this time and looked at Tori.

"He's just saying the truth." Said a voice behind us. I whriled around and Beck was standing there with Jade holding onto him. She smiled at me.

"Beck's right." She said. I smiled shyly and then looked at the ground, blushing bright red.

"Stop, you're embarrassing her!" Tori said smiling. I giggled and then hugged her.

"Thanks for being here for me." I said.

The bell rang and everyone dashed to find a good seat.

"Hey ash." A few of my friends chorused as they say my black hair. I smiled and waved.

"CLASS!" The teacher shouted. I jumped and turned around.

"Today we are going to practice a scene. Beck, Jade, Ashlynn, come up here please." I got up and made my way to the tiny stage.

"The scene, Jade catches you and her making out, and goes into a fit. Ashlynn, you have to calm her down anyway you can. Beck, you leave after they find out that you are a player. Got it?" We all nodded, Jade smiled, I knew we were going to love this scene.

I fake sat on a bench and patted the spot next to me. Beck sat down next to me and moved a piece of hiar out of my eyes.

"You are so beautiful Ashy." He said. I giggled and then smiled.

"And you are way to handsome to be mine." I said mockingly. He smirked and then captured my lips in a searing kiss. I heard a scream and we broke apart hurredly.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Beck asked her, he semmed really nervous. I narrowed my eyes,

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my ex." Jade's eyes narrowed and she stepped towards us.

"I am, was your girlfriend. I am breaking up with you, I can't believe I thought you loved me." She said. And then she charged.

"Whoa, stop!" I shouted. I stepped in front of her and then slapped her. Everyone gasped.

"What are you going in about?" I asked her, I wassn't mad just confused.

"He wa my boyfriend yesterday! How long has he been playing you? She asked.

"Two weeks." I said. Her eyes narrowed and then she looked around.

"Where did he go?"

"I have no idea." Tears slipped down her face and I hugged her.

"Want to talk about this over ice cream?" I asked. She noded and we locked arms and walked off stage.

The next thing I know, Tori's arms are around me and she's congratulating me.

"OMG, that was amazing!" She said. Everyone nodded. I looked at Jade.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"For a weakling, you sure pack a punch!" She said in a southern belle accent. I smiled.

"I sure do."


End file.
